Forlorn looks
by KitkatBeast
Summary: The war has rebooted, not all humans were dead . 1 searches for surviving stitchpunks, but chances of survivors are slim.... Do NOT read if you do not like sad stories. AU, One shot.


1 ran and ran along the edge of the bridge. Dust, screams, and explosions were all around him. He looked around, seeing if there were others after the war rebooted. 9 had gotten too curious yet again, just after everyone was brought back, including humans. 3 and 4 were gone. 6 was missing. 5 had been washed downstream after being knocked off of a bridge. The others locations were unknown. He ran off the bridge and rolled down a hill. He scurried off as a bomb exploded behind him, sending rocks flying. He looked around. He suddenly stopped as he saw 5 struggling to stand in the distance. He ran as fast as he could towards him, rocks hitting him from all directions. He saw 5 look up at him as he neared. 1 cringed at the sight of 5. His only optic was slightly cracked, his fabric torn and tattered. The patch where his other optic was was gone, leaving an empty hole. 5 groaned and tried to stand. 1 was about to hoist him up when he heard a slight whooshing noise. He saw a grenade coming right at them. His eyes widened and he instinctively ran off, forgetting about 5. He could only stare as the grenade exploded. He heard an awful scream from 5, and then it was over. He stared as his jaw hung open. One of 5's harpoons rolled to 1's feet. 1 shook his head. No. This couldn't be happening. He turned and ran as fast as he could. He saw 7's skull helmet lying on the ground. He stooped over and picked it up. He looked around for a sign of 7, but she was nowhere in sight. He dropped the helmet and ran as he heard another scream from behind him. As he ran, he saw 9's body lying just next to a coffee can. He dashed over and hoarsely whispered, '9...9..." as he shook 9 by the shoulders. 9's head rolled impossibly loose on his neck. 1 stared, then slowly backed away, wheezing from all of the running. He ran as fast as his lungs and legs would let him. He looked up and saw a flying beast above him. It dropped a tattered being to the ground. He walked up to the pile of tatters and gasped in horror. There, in front of him, lay the dead corpse of 8. He whispered, "No..." as tears filled his optics. His only friend. Gone. Forever. It was all too much. He began to sob, but was forced to stop as a human's feet pounded nearby. He sprinted over to a pile of rubble and hid inside a flimsy tissue box. It was damp with oil, but he didn't care. He say in the corner, trying to forget what he'd seen. He sniffed, then buried his face into his knees and shook with wracking sobs. He cried and cried until he heard a slight moan from the other end of the tissue box. He looked up and his optics nearly bugged out as he saw that the figure lying at the end of the box was 2. He crawled over and said, "2...I-" His breath caught in his throat as he saw what horrible damages had come to 2. His left arm was torn, hanging limp by his side. He had tears all over his body. One leg was torn off, and his right arm...his entire right side surrounding his arm was completely ripped off, exposing a majority of his wire skeleton. 1 hoarsely said, "...What happened to you?" 2 didn't seem to hear him. 2 whispered, his voice box rippled with static, pauses, and shrill feedback squeals, "...Are you hurt?" 1 shook his head. "The world is in chaos..." 2 nodded and said, even weaker than before, "...Is 5 all right?" he saw 2's hopeful face, and forced the words, "He's dead..." out of his throat. The hopeful look on 2's face vanished as his voice box squealed again. 2 had a forlorn look on his face as he said, "....Oh..." 1 waited for another response, but 2's eyes were fixed in the middle. 2 was leaning against the wall of the box. 1 shook 2's shoulder. 2 was limp and his head rolled slightly to the side, still with that forlorn look, but calmer. 2, inventor and second created, was dead. 1 backed away, tears rolling down his face. He scrambled out of the box and ran, trying not to look back in fear of seeing that eerie look on 2's face. As soon as he ran out, 7 flew by in front of his view. He ran after her as the rolled on the ground after being thrown through the sky. 7 lay motionless. 1 ran up to her, only to see that she was dead, still with a horror stricken face. 1 ran off to see if 6 was alive. He ran for what seemed like hours before coming to an old dump. He saw old gears lying around, and razor blades, knives, saws, and whatnot. He saw a gear roll down the side of a pile of razors and thought back to when 5 had chased that record down the hill. He saw a dead bird and thought of 7's bird skull. He saw an old coat and thought of 9's zipper and 5's buttons. He saw an old vest and thought of 2. He tried, but he could not push the look on 2's face out of his mind. He saw a pair of gloves and thought of the twins. He saw a cleaver and thought of 8, always there to protect him. He saw a paintbrush and thought of 6. he shook his head. 6 must be around somewhere. He began his search again. He suddenly saw 6 lying on a blade. He ran forwards, but the look of hope on his face was gone in an instant as he saw that 6 was pierced through the chest by a circular saw blade, lying motionless. 1 stopped in his tracks. Everyone was gone. He was alone. He looked around for at least one human, but the world was silent as the tired machines went into sleep mode. He sputtered, "N-no! 6 c-c-can't be d-dead! He...he..." 1 sighed. It was all useless. He went to the side and sat on a small, glass bottle. He looked at his reflection on the bottle. He sighed and said, "I wonder what happens next..." His mind answered for him. _Nothing,,,your friends are dead, everything is dead. Nothing is left. Nothing happens next. _1 sighed and thought back to when 9 appeared, when 9 killed 2 and told him, when 9 criticized his ability to lead. 1 lay down on the bottle and thought more. When he sent 2 out to die. When he watched 5 and 6 die. When 8 died in the factory. When.....his mind went blank. He suddenly heard a loud whirring noise and he whirled around. He saw a walker climb to it's feet and look at him. 1 calmly walked over and stood in front of it. As the walked aimed a gun at him, he knew that his time here was up. He watched as the walker reloaded. He looked the walker straight in the eye. He closed his eyes as his life flashed before him. When he awoke, when he was released, when he met 8. When he was released for the first time as a soul. He felt a sharp stab in the chest, and the last thing he thought of before he died was 2's forlorn face. Everything went blank in a split second.


End file.
